


Stubborn

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan is interrupted by an angry Will over an issue  discerning a patient
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like a lone wolf when it comes to shipping will/Ethan well I ship them and it will never change

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”Will asked him 

“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot”Ethan said to the younger man 

“I gave you direct orders and you didn’t abide by them”Will rose his voice at him 

“I told you to take these papers over to Mr.Changs room”Will looked at him 

“He requested I take these papers back”Ethan says 

“You have got to be kidding me”Will rolled his eyes 

“I tried handing them to him and he wanted nothing to do with them”Ethan explained 

“Why is that man being so stubborn?”Will questioned 

“Hell if I know”Ethan said to him 

“I’m just trying to get him to sign some release forms so he can leave”Will exclaimed

“I tried to help you”Ethan put in his part too 

“Thanks for attempting to get him to sign them”Will told him 

“Don’t mention it bossman”Ethan squeezes his hand 

“I have had a long day dealing with that man”Will told him 

“You can always vent to me”Ethan assures him 

“You really want to hear me bitch and moan?”Will chuckled looking at his boyfriend 

“Seriously I’m a great listener”Ethan responded

“He’s been a troublemaker for me since he arrived”Will replies to him 

“Well I’m sorry he’s been so awful to you”Ethan apologized to him


End file.
